fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MendoMan56/Adventures in Ringo Wells School 2
(Bell rings) Zoey: Come on Deb! 3rd period is gonna start! Deborah: Wait. Just watch Velocity open her backpack! Velocity: (Opens backpack and a tarantula crawls out.) AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Deborah: HAHAHA!!!! Oh! I just love messing with Velocity! Zoey: Get over here! I don't want detention because of you! Deborah: Ok im coming. (3rd period) Mr. Larson: I hope you all studied because the World War 2 test is today. Deborah: I'm prepared! Zoey: You barely studied! Deborah: Not my fault. You studied with Makenzie and left me alone. But I eventually studied this morning! I read read Chapter 4-6 3 times! Theres no way ill fail! Carolina: The test is on Chapter 7-9 dork. Deborah: .....oh. (Does test and 3rd period ends) Deborah: That test was hard. Zoey: Maybe because you didn't study the right pages. (Zoey bumps in to Lloyd) Zoey: Hi Lloyd. Lloyd: ... Deborah: Ugh. Why are you so weird? Lloyd: ......... Zoey: Uh.. Ill see you in 5th period. Lloyd: .......(Walks away) Deborah: Such a weird kid. Zoey: I don't care what you think. He's a nice kid. Deborah: Whatever. I'm going to period 4 science. I'm going to pour hot chemicals on Velocity's notebook! Zoey: Isn't that a little intense? Deborah: Thats why I do it. (Goes to 4th period) Carl: So if you mix powdered sugar and sulfuric acid, it'll create carbon! Velocity: Interesting.... (Deborah sneaks up to Velocity's backpack and pours chemicals in it.) Deborah: I was gonna pour this on her notebook, but this is better! (Ronette comes out of nowhere) Ronette: Hi Debby! Deborah: AHH! Ronette you idiot! Can't you see i'm dealing with buisness?! Ronette: What buisness do you have in Velocity's backback? Deborah: Well she wants me to find something in there. Its deep down. Ronette: I'll get it! (Digs into Velo's backpack and find a virtual pet.) Velocity: Hey! What are you guys- OMG! My PixelPet! I was looking for this forever! Deborah: Wait. What? Ronette: Oh! So thats why you were going in her backpack! Velocity: What? And why do you have chemicals? Deborah: Ummmmm..... (Smoke comes out of Velo's backpack) Velocity: AHHHHH! MY BACKPACK IS GONNA SET ON FIRE!!! (Carl gets a fire extinguisher) Teacher: Thank you Carl. But what happened. Velocity: I'm pretty sure Deborah was pouring chemicals in my backpack! Ronette: She did? Deborah: Heh heh. I can explain. Teacher: Well, i am..... IMPRESSED! Velocity: WHAT?! Deborah: Huh? Teacher: In all my years of teaching, i have never seen these kind of chemicals poured onto inanimate objects! A+ for you Debby! Velocity: .......... Deborah: HAHAHA! Oh I just love messin with you! Velocity: Why you- (Tries to punch Deborah but punches Ronette instead) Ronette: Ow! (Punches Velocity) Deborah: I'll just leave. (walks away) (End of school day) Zoey: Ohhh Lloyd. Deborah: You seriously have a crush on that kid? Zoey: He's so nice and cute. Deborah: He barely even says a word! Zoey: Well, most of the girls our age have a date or are in love. What about you? Deborah: .......(blushes) So how was your day? THE END Category:Blog posts